


semua ucap tak berbalas

by revabhipraya



Series: Di Kala Senggang [11]
Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Developing Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Marriage Proposal, Prequel, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Mungkin Valent tidak butuh Carmell, mungkin juga tidak. Mungkin hanya Carmell yang butuh Valent, mungkin juga tidak.





	semua ucap tak berbalas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sandarkan bilahmu pada tebingku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969774) by [rasyalleva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva). 



> **Disclaimer:** Scrambled © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Future-Canon.

.

.

.

Valent tidak menyukai keributan. Hidupnya selalu ia dedikasikan untuk ketenangan, mulai dari apartemennya, sampai tempat ia menimba ilmu. Kalau lingkungan Valent tidak dapat mendukung keinginannya untuk tenang, maka Valent akan menenangkan dirinya sendiri―ia akan tidur.

Mungkin karena itulah Valent nyaris tidak pernah punya teman. Bukan karena tidak ada yang menyukainya, melainkan karena dia sendiri yang memilih untuk menghindar dari keramaian dengan tidur ketimbang bersosialisasi. Satu-satunya sosialisasi yang ia lakukan adalah sosialisasi dengan anggota Scrambled saat ia SMA dulu―itu pun bukan dia yang memulai. Namun, grup mereka yang sudah bubar membuat Valent berhenti bersosialisasi.

Kecuali dengan seorang wanita muda berambut panjang yang tidak berhenti mengiriminya pesan.

(Bukan, maksud Valent bukan Tami. Tami sang adik tercinta sih tidak akan ada hentinya memborbardir Valent dengan jutaan pesan rindu. Sedikit-banyak Valent merasa bersalah karena memilih untuk tidak bekerja di kampung halamannya.)

Wanita yang rajin mengirimi Valent pesan itu adalah Carmell. Sebenarnya, Carmell mengirimi pesan ke semua anggota Scrambled yang sudah berpisah jalan, tetapi entah mengapa Valent merasa intensitas pesan yang dikirim gadis itu kepadanya semakin lama semakin banyak. Seingat Valent―itu pun kalau ingatannya benar―dulu Carmell hanya mengabsen dengan ucapan selamat siang. Sekarang, ucapan yang dikirim wanita itu lengkap. Mulai dari selamat pagi, selamat siang, selamat sore, selamat malam, bahkan selamat tidur, semuanya ia ucapkan. Contohnya seperti kemarin ini.

* * *

  
carmell.nicanor  
  
Yesterday 8:17 AM  
Morning Valent! (*^▽^)/★*☆♪  
Bangun bangun, jangan ngebo terus! (* ´ ▽ ` *)  
Yesterday 11:41 AM  
ya  
gatau sih ada orang yg baru bangun jam segitu buat kerja atau nggak  
Ih Valent jutek! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Tapi sekalian deh! Good day Valent! (*^▽^)/★*☆♪ Yesterday 4:00 PM  
Sore Valent! (*^▽^)/★*☆♪  
Sombong ih chatku diread doang! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
emg mw dibls apa  
Apa kek gitu!  
Biar ngobrol! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Yesterday 9:29 PM  
Malem Valent! ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
Beneran sombong ih (。･´д`･。)  
ya  
thx  
Ih sebel! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Yaudah bobo aja sana! Night night!  
  


* * *

Valent sejujurnya ingin abai, tetapi ia tidak tega. Sedikit-banyak ada perasaan kagum kepada Carmell yang pantang menyerah mendapatkan respons darinya. Apa mungkin perempuan itu sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan Valent yang seperti Altan―bicara tanpa peduli perasaan orang lain? Bahkan mungkin bagi Carmell, cara bicara Valent tidak apa-apanya kalau dibanding Altan. Kalau Altan saja bisa wanita itu tangani dengan mudah, apalagi Valent, 'kan?

Namun, ada yang berbeda hari itu. Valent tidak menerima pesan dari Carmell pada pagi dan siang hari, tidak seperti biasanya. Meski tidak pernah benar-benar merespons pesan yang dikirim Carmell, diam-diam Valent penasaran juga. Carmell "pergi" ke mana?

Pertanyaan Valent terjawab pada sore harinya. Saat itu, Valent baru saja menyelesaikan jam mengajar terakhirnya di sekolah. Ia datang ke ruang guru, duduk di kursinya, lalu mulai memeriksa notifikasi yang hadir di ponselnya selama ia mengajar satu setengah jam terakhir. Dugaan pria itu tepat; ada pesan dari Carmell.

* * *

  
carmell.nicanor  
  
Today 3:31 PM  
Akhir minggu ini di Bandung? (゜.゜)  
Ketemuan yuk!

* * *

Dahi Valent otomatis mengernyit membaca dua gelembung pesan yang diterimanya dari Carmell. Di Bandung? Bukankah Valent memang bekerja di Bandung dan Carmell tahu soal itu? Kenapa pula wanita itu mesti bertanya lagi? Mengajak bertemu pula! Tidak cukup puaskah wanita itu dengan kenyataan bahwa Valent berusaha mengabaikan pesannya tetapi sedikit-banyak ia tidak tega?

Karena itulah Valent memutuskan untuk merespons.

* * *

  
carmell.nicanor  
  
Today 3:31 PM  
Akhir minggu ini di Bandung? (゜.゜)  
Ketemuan yuk!  
Today 4:57 PM  
ini beneran?  
Beneran dong! (*^▽^)/★*☆♪  
Hari Sabtu sekalian makan di Cijalan yuk!  
Nonton atau jalan juga oke! ( 〃▽〃)  
ok  
Yaaay! ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
Jam 11 di sana ya!  
Bye bye!  


* * *

Sebentar, sebentar. Bukankah tadi Valent hendak memastikan kebenaran ajakan Carmell? Kenapa akhirnya ia justru mengiakan ajakan wanita itu?

Yang terpenting justru yang terakhir; kenapa ia mengiakan?

Valent menghela napas. Diliriknya arloji yang sudah menunjukkan pukul lima lewat sedikit. Valent harus segera pulang untuk tidur lebih awal. Besok ada janji dengan Carmell yang sudah pasti, akan merusak waktu tidurnya yang suci.

.

Seperti biasa, Valent telah tiba di Cijalan pada pukul sebelas tepat. Kebiasaannya untuk selalu datang tepat waktu sepertinya masih melekat erat di dalam diri. Sama halnya kalau ia datang ke sekolah untuk mengajar; Valent selalu datang tepat saat bel masuk sekolah berbunyi dan selalu masuk kelas sesuai dengan jam yang sudah dijadwalkan. Itu bukan kebiasaan buruk, 'kan? Tepat waktu itu baik, 'kan?

Valent duduk di salah satu kursi di depan mal besar itu, menunggu Carmell datang. Pria itu tahu Carmell pasti terlambat. "Bakat" itu semacam sudah mendarah daging di dalam diri Carmell, sama seperti tepat waktu yang sudah mendarah daging di dalam diri Valent. Valent sih berusaha maklum saja, toh setahunya, perempuan memang butuh waktu lebih lama untuk bersiap-siap. Tami juga sering terlambat kalau membuat janji. Alasannya? Alis belok-belok lah, _eye liner_ tebal sebelah lah, salah warna _blush on_ lah, ah segala macam.

"Lo? Valent?"

Tentu saja Valent menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang familier. Oh, Carmell. Wanita itu datang lebih cepat daripada dugaan Valent rupanya.

"Udah dateng, Mell?" tanya Valent sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Mau ngapain, nih? Aku gak bisa lama-lama."

Carmell mengernyitkan dahi. "Valent ... nungguin aku?"

 _Hah?_ Pertanyaan macam apa itu? "Iyalah, kan kamu yang ngajak ketemuan."

"Eh? Nggak kok, aku gak ngajak ketemuan," jawab Carmell sambil menaruh telunjuk tangan kanannya di pipi. "Aku ke sini mau jalan sama Filan."

Sigap, Valent mengambil ponselnya lalu menunjukkan "bukti" obrolannya kepada sang wanita. "Jadi ini dibajak?"

Mata Carmell yang sudah lebar kian melebar melihat rentetan pesan yang dikirim oleh dirinya sendiri ke akun Valent. Cepat-cepat wanita itu mengakses ponselnya dan memeriksa riwayat obrolannya dengan Valent dan Filan.

"Lent," Carmell menatap Valent dengan penuh perasaan bersalah, "aku salah kirim."

 _Salah kirim?_ Valent tidak menjawab, tetapi wajahnya menuntut penjelasan.

"Aku mau kirim _chat_ ini ke Filan, tapi ketuker sama akunmu," jelas Carmell, lagi-lagi dengan raut wajah bersalah. "Maaf, maaf banget! Aku nggak teliti banget kemarin!"

"Ya udah," sahut Valent datar meski sebenarnya dalam hati kesal. Tahu begini kan jatah tidur panjangnya tidak perlu terpotong untuk urusan tidak penting seperti salah kirim ini. Meski sedikit banyak terjelaskan sih maksud pesan pertama yang Carmell kirim. Filan kan kini berdomisili di Jakarta. "Kalo gitu aku pulang aja."

"Lo? Ya jangan!" Carmell menarik tangan Valent yang sudah mau pergi. "Aku harus tanggung jawab dong karena udah salah kirim ke kamu! Lagian, karena aku salah kirim, berarti Filan juga kan nggak akan datang ke sini!"

"Gak apa-apa," tolak Valent cepat. "Santai aja Mell, aku gak keberatan kalau langsung pulang, kok."

"Akunya yang apa-apa! Kan kamu ke sini gara-gara aku!" tegas Carmell. "Aku traktir piza, mau ya?"

Kalau sudah disogok makanan gratis, piza pula, Valent mana mungkin menolak?

.

Tawaran Carmell yang berhasil membuat sepasang manusia itu kini tengah duduk di salah satu restoran piza di Cijalan. Carmell membeli seloyang piza besar dan mempersilakan Valent menghabiskan semuanya kalau pria itu sanggup. Carmell sendiri hanya minum jus yang mendukung program dietnya.

 _Kalau dia diet, kenapa ngajak makan piza?_ Valent bertanya-tanya dalam hati saat melihat pesanan Carmell yang sangat minimalis. Minimalis kalau dibandingkan dengan pesanan Valent, tentunya.

"Lent, sekali lagi aku minta maaf, ya," pinta Carmell di sela-sela makan Valent dengan wajah memelas. "Kemarin tuh _chat_ Filan sama _chat_ kamu atas-bawah, terus aku lagi nggak fokus jadi―"

"Santai aja, Mell," potong Valent cepat. Padahal dalam hati, terjawab sudah tanda tanyanya akan "kepergian" Carmell. Wanita itu sedang tidak fokus, toh. "Kamu jadi kayak Visi."

"Kayak Visi?"

"Minta maaf mulu."

Carmell melepas tawa. "Valent ternyata bisa bercanda juga, ya!"

Sebenarnya Valent tidak bercanda―memang tidak, 'kan? Memang benar Visi sering sekali meminta maaf kepadanya dulu untuk hal-hal yang sebenarnya sudah Valent abaikan. Namun, pria itu memutuskan untuk tidak merespons perkataan Carmell. Dilahapnya lagi piza yang sudah ada di depan mata.

"Valent masih ngajar di PW?" tanya Carmell tiba-tiba.

Terpaksa Valent mengalihkan perhatian dari loyang piza di hadapannya. Kok Carmell tahu Valent mengajar di SMA Pramudya Wiksa? Memangnya dia pernah bilang, ya? "Masih," jawabnya singkat.

"Bakal terus ngajar di sana gak?" tanya Carmell antusias. "Kalau terus ngajar di sana, bisa jadi kepala sekolah, dong!"

Dari mana bayangan masa depan sejauh itu datang? Valent bahkan tidak pernah berpikir akan menjadi seorang kepala sekolah dengan kualifikasinya yang seperti ini; dikenal dingin dan kaku. "Kontrakku habis semester depan. Kalau PW gak perpanjang, ya udah aku keluar."

"Eh?" Wajah Carmell spontan berubah menjadi raut wajah iba. "Valent nggak bisa minta perpanjangan kontrak?"

Tegas, Valent menggeleng.

"Terus, Valent mau kerja di mana setelah itu?"

Valent tidak punya rencana.

Setelah lulus kuliah, Valent memang berminat mencari kerja. Ia sempat kerja di sebuah bank, tetapi dikeluarkan karena terlibat masalah dengan atasannya (terima kasih kepada ucapannya yang selalu tidak disaring). Valent kemudian mencari pekerjaan lain, dan mendapat posisi yang cukup bagus di sebuah perusahaan logistik. Sialnya, sejarah terulang dan Valent dikeluarkan lagi. Untungnya bersamaan dengan saat itu, ada tawaran mengajar di SMA Pramudya Wiksa, SMA-nya dulu. Kualifikasi Valent membuatnya diterima sebagai guru komputer dan pembimbing ekstrakulikuler PMR. Namun, statusnya sebagai pegawai kontrak membuat Valent merasa was-was karena ia dapat dikeluarkan setiap kali kontrak berakhir. Sejauh ini, sudah dua kali kontraknya diperpanjang, tetapi adakah yang bisa menjamin kalau perpanjangan kontrak yang ketiga itu akan ada?

Tidak ada. Anehnya, dengan mengetahui fakta itu pun Valent masih belum memiliki rencana baru untuk menunjang kehidupannya. Belakangan ini kepalanya memang sulit diajak berkompromi.

"Nggak usah terlalu dipikirin!" sergah Carmell buru-buru. "Tadi iseng aja aku nanya. Eh! Habis ini mau nonton atau jalan?"

"Hah?" Valent mengernyit. "Habis ini gak langsung pulang?"

"Sayang waktu, dong?" Carmell terkekeh riang. "Sekali, deh! Nonton atau keliling mal sekali, habis itu baru kita pulang!"

Sebenarnya Valent tidak yakin kalau "sekali" dalam kamus Carmell sama definisinya dengan kata yang sama dalam kamus Valent. Hanya saja, tahu-tahu mulutnya refleks mengucap, "Oke."

Dan senyum Carmell semakin lebar.

Selesai dengan piza dan jus, Valent dan Carmell mulai berjalan mengelilingi mal. Tawaran menonton ditolak Valent karena pria itu kenyang makan piza sehingga tidak sanggup lagi makan berondong jagung (padahal tidak harus) dan karena pria itu sedang malas menghabiskan uang untuk waktu dua jam yang dapat diperolehnya di televisi tahun depan. Sebagai tambahan, Valent juga berasumsi bahwa jalan-jalan keliling mal akan jauh lebih cepat ketimbang nonton film. Apalagi film pilihan Carmell itu biasanya romansa. Valent tidak suka film romansa.

"Oh, Lent!" Carmell menunjuk jejeran kosmetik warna-warni di sebuah etalase toko. "Boleh mampir ke sini dulu? Habis itu kita pulang, deh."

Mendengar kata pulang, tentu saja Valent otomatis mengangguk.

Carmell menyapa seorang pelayan yang menjaga bagian kosmetik lalu memulai konversasi dengannya. Valent hanya mengekori Carmell sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling. Kosmetik, eh? Meski sedikit banyak tahu fungsinya, Valent tidak pernah suka memakaikannya kepada orang lain. Pernah satu kali ia mencobanya pada Tami, dan Honey sukses dimonopoli sang adik selama seminggu penuh.

"Lent," panggil Carmell dengan dua buah barang berbentuk balok di tangan. "Menurutmu aku mending ambil lipstik warna _peach_ yang ini ... atau _peach_ yang ini? Bedanya, yang pertama ini agak _nude_ sama _plumberry_ gitu, yang kedua ini agak _nude_ aja."

Valent tidak langsung menjawab. "Udah dicobain?"

Carmell terperanjat. "E-eh, belum sih."

Valent tidak bicara lagi. Pria itu mengambil kedua lipstik yang ditunjukkan Carmell dari tangan sang wanita. Ditariknya tangan kiri Carmell lalu dioleskannya kedua lipstik tersebut satu demi satu. Jeda sejenak sebelum Valent akhirnya berkata, "Yang pertama lebih pas sama kulitmu."

Kaget dan bingung, Carmell otomatis menganga. Untuk sesaat ia hanya menatap Valent seperti orang bodoh sebelum berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali dan mengatakan, "Makasih, Valent!"

Carmell kembali kepada pelayan tadi lalu menunjukkan lipstik pilihannya―atau pilihan Valent. Pelayan itu menanyakan sesuatu kepada Carmell, yang disambut gadis itu dengan tawa, sebelum membuatkan nota dan mempersilakan Carmell membayar di kasir.

"Pulang, yuk!" ajak Carmell riang. Dipamerkannya tas kertas berisi lipstik yang tadi ia beli. "Jalan bareng aja ke pintu depan."

Valent mengiakan.

"Kok Valent tau cara nyocokin warna lipstik ke kulit?" tanya Carmell setelah mereka berdua pergi dari toko kosmetik itu.

Valent menoleh sekilas. Ternyata wanita itu memperhatikan juga. "Diajarin Tami. Dia bawel kalau udah suruh aku milih warna kosmetik."

Carmell menganggukkan kepala. _Adik Valent, ya?_ Kalau Carmell pikir-pikir, kakaknya, Theo, pun sedikit-banyak tahu soal kosmetik karena ilmu yang dijejali Carmell. Carmell kembali membuka obrolan, "Tadi mbak-mbak yang jaga tokonya lucu, deh!"

Valent sebenernya tidak perlu dan tidak ingin tahu, tetapi dibiarkannya Carmell menuai cerita.

"Habis aku minta kamu bantu pilihin warna, kan aku balik lagi ke mbak-mbak itu, ya." Carmell bercerita dengan antusias. "Terus, dia nanya 'itu siapanya, Kak?', kujawab aja temen. Eh, terus mbaknya bilang kita keliatan cocok jadi pasangan! Aku ketawa aja, percaya gak percaya soalnya, hihi."

Meski tetap memasang tampang datar, diam-diam Valent berpikir. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang kaku sepertinya bisa cocok dengan Carmell yang serba bahagia? Bahkan kalau boleh Valent berpendapat, rasanya tidak akan ada laki-laki yang cocok dengan Carmell karena wanita itu sudah bahagia. Buat apa wanita itu mencari pria untuk mendampinginya kalau dia sendiri sudah bahagia?

"Mungkin mbak-mbaknya mikir gitu soalnya Valent ganteng, ya?" Carmell tersenyum. "Terus Valent kan tinggi! Bisa cocok sama siapa aja, sih!"

Valent mendecak. "Mana bisa cocok sama siapa aja cuma gara-gara ganteng dan tinggi?"

Carmell menoleh cepat. Bukannya menunjukkan wajah tersinggung, wanita itu justru tersenyum lebar. "Wah, Valent ngebales!"

Giliran Valent yang memasang wajah bingung. Maksud Carmell apa, sih?

"Lent, yang namanya komunikasi itu bisa berjalan kalau terjadi dua arah," jelas Carmell seolah-olah membaca tanda tanya di dalam benak Valent. "Kalau aku doang yang ngomong terus kamu cuma dengerin sih bukan komunikasi namanya."

Valent mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku emang lebih suka diem, sih."

Tidak ada bantahan lagi dari Carmell.

Keduanya terus berjalan sampai tiba di pintu utama mal. Untuk sesaat, baik Valent maupun Carmell hanya diam sembari memandang lautan manusia di depan mereka. Keduanya tidak kunjung buka mulut, sampai―

"Valent gak suka sama aku?"

Pertanyaan itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut Carmell. Sungguh, Valent yakin kalau ia menjawab "iya", Carmell pasti akan percaya. Masalahnya, Valent bukan tidak menyukai Carmell. Valent memang seperti ini; dingin, kaku, dan bicara seperlunya. Valent bukan Filan yang berisik, bukan pula Hosea yang bisa diajak bicara tentang apa pun. Valent ya Valent; tidak asyik, tidak suka bicara, dan lebih suka mendekam di dalam rumah berhari-hari ketimbang jalan-jalan.

"Bukan gak suka." Akhirnya Valent menjawab. "Aku emang kayak gini, gak cuma sama kamu."

Carmell merengut. "Beneran gak cuma sama aku?"

Valent nyaris saja menjawab iya kalau ia tidak cepat-cepat berpikir ulang. Benar, Valent memang bersikap dingin dan kaku kepada siapa pun yang ia temui. Valent selalu bicara tanpa disaring, dan Valent juga enggan menolong orang bahkan yang meminta sekali pun―apalagi yang merepotkan.

Namun, Valent baru saja menyadari bahwa tidak semudah itu ia mengiakan ajakan pergi orang lain. Filan dan segenap anggota Scrambled saja kesulitan mengajaknya melakukan ini-itu saat mereka masih SMA, tetapi ajakan Carmell dengan mudahnya ia terima tanpa banyak syarat. Valent juga tidak semudah itu membantu orang lain, apalagi tanpa diminta alias atas inisiatifnya sendiri. Permintaan tolong Filan selalu ia tolak selama ia bisa (dan selama tidak ada makanan yang dijadikan sogokan), tetapi ia membantu Carmell memilih warna lipstiknya tanpa banyak tanya. Bahkan, Valent berinisiatif mengoleskannya sekilas pada tangan sang wanita. Kepada Tami saja Valent tidak pernah melakukannya.

Valent tertegun. Apa ini berarti sebagian dirinya telah memosisikan Carmell ke dalam kursi istimewa di hatinya? Apa ini berarti Carmell adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya?

"Iya dan nggak, dalam beberapa hal," tukas Valent tegas. "Aku gak selalu bilang iya kalau diajak jalan dan aku cuma pernah bantu Tami milih lipstik dalam keadaan terpaksa."

Carmell tertegun. Lagi-lagi wanita itu hanya menatap Valent dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Pria yang ditatapnya diam. Valent merasa telah mengatakan yang benar―memang itulah yang dia rasakan!―tetapi perasaannya justru terasa tidak enak. Adakah yang salah dengan kata-katanya?

"Lent."

Valent sadar namanya dipanggil. Meski sedang sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, setidaknya Valent masih ingat bahwa "Lent" yang barusan adalah suara Carmell yang memanggilnya.

"Aku suka kamu."

Oke. Valent tidak menyangka kalau kalimat yang akan diucapkan Carmell adalah kalimat sesensitif itu. Kalimat sensitif yang saat diucapkan kepada Valent, selalu berujung kepada penolakan pahit. Kalimat sensitif yang sedikit-banyak menjelaskan betapa intensifnya Carmell berusaha mengajak Valent mengobrol, dengan asumsi wanita itu tidak memperlakukan yang lain dengan cara yang sama. Kalimat sensitif yang juga menyadarkannya akan apa yang ia rasakan pada Carmell, dan apa yang hanya ia lakukan kepada Carmell.

"Kenapa?" Akhirnya kalimat tanya itu keluar dari mulut Valent.

"Gak tau," jawab Carmell diiringi tawa canggung. "Aku suka ya suka aja gitu, Lent, nggak pakai alasan apa-apa. Bukan karena kamu ganteng, pinter, atau apa pun, tapi karena kamu ya ... Valent. Kamu ya diri kamu sendiri."

Valent diam sejenak. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang yang selama ini menyatakan rasa sukanya kepada Valent, mereka selalu punya alasan saat ditanya kenapa―bahkan tanpa perlu ditanya pun mereka akan bilang. Baru Carmell yang menyatakan rasa sukanya kepada Valent tanpa embel-embel apa pun.

Dan Valent tahu ia membutuhkannya.

"Mell." Valent menghela napas. "Aku gak mau pacar-pacaran."

Carmell mengulas sebuah senyum lalu mengangguk pelan. Wanita itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi Valent bohong kalau bilang bahwa Carmell kelihatan baik-baik saja. Carmell tentu tidak baik-baik saja. Matanya yang tidak ikut tersenyum bersama dengan bibirnya menjelaskan semua itu.

"Tapi," Valent buru-buru menambahkan, "aku gak bilang aku nolak."

Mendengar kalimat tambahan dari Valent, Carmell otomatis mengernyit. "Apa?"

" _Weekend_ depan orang tuamu di rumah gak?" Valent bertanya cepat. "Aku mau datang, sama keluargaku, mau ngelamar."

Carmell sukses dibuat melongo.

"Itu pun selama kamu nggak keberatan nikah sama cowok yang kerjanya serba digantungin kayak―"

Kalimat Valent sukses terpotong akibat terjangan mendadak Carmell yang dimaksudkan untuk memeluknya. Valent tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Carmell sudah membisik, "Kamu ya kamu, Lent, gak peduli gimana pun kondisinya."

Hati Valent terenyuh. Meski kaku, dibalasnya pelukan hangat Carmell dan diulasnya sebuah senyum kecil di wajah.

Senyum yang nantinya, hanya Carmell yang dapat melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh ya. Lent?"

"Ya."

"Sebenernya ... aku gak salah kirim _chat_."

Valent tidak menjawab.

"Aku sengaja pura-pura salah kirim soalnya aku mau liat kamu bakal tetap jalan sama aku atau nggak, hehe."

Masih, Valent tidak menjawab.

"Hmm ... maaf?"

"Kamu berhasil, sih."

Carmell tergelak senang.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> VALENT NGELAMAR ITU GIMANAAAAAA //NAK
> 
> Perjuangan sekali saudara-saudaraaaah menuliskan prekuel Valent/Carmell buatan Rasya yANG NAMA FILE-NYA SOBAT MISQUEEN //NAK(2). Bingung bikin deskripsi Valent misqueen di sini gimana, akhirnya tak tulis jadi guru kontrak aelah :"))))
> 
> Sejauh daku menyimak Scrambled, aku menyadari(?) kalau Valent bukanlah sosok cowok yang akan mulai duluan, mAKANYA AKU BINGUNG VALENT NGELAMAR ITU GIMANAAAAAA //NAK(3). Jadilah aku buat Carmell nya yang aktif ngedeketin dan akhirnya nyatain duluan, terus baru deh Valent bersambut langsung gas huehehwheheheh //NAK(4).
> 
> Aku lagi tidak bisa cuap-cuap panjang mwehehehe pas bikin fanfik ini aku seneng karena ada chat-nya //NAK(5). Jadi unek-unek soal Valent ngelamar itu gimana terlupakan gara-gara chat //NAK(6)
> 
> Kebanyakan "//NAK" (.............)
> 
> Oke udah ah! Makasih udah baca dan ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
